1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a heating element in an electric furnace, and more particularly, it relates to a support for hanging a metallic heating element such as nichrome wire and Kanthal wire and for securing heat insulating material such as ceramic fiber laminated on the inner surface of the furnace wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional support for a metallic heating element generally comprises a hanger pin made of heat-resisting metal such as stainless steel and fixed to the inner surface of the furnace wall by a method such as welding and a hook insulator mounted to the hanger pin for hanging the metallic heating element such as nichrome wire. However, in case the hanger pin contacts the nichrome wire by breakage or displacement of the hook insulator, the nichrome wire causes a leak of electricity to the furnace wall through the metallic hanger pin.